


And In the End That’s All There Is

by sophie_448



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Sibling Incest, mention of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Missing scene for episode 3.07, you’ll know where.  And there’s porn.





	And In the End That’s All There Is

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. If I pulled the title from anywhere other than my own twisted brain I'm not aware of it, but the possibility remains.

 

Finally, _finally_ Dean’s façade cracks and Sam sees the stranger he’s been living with for weeks fall away to reveal his brother underneath. The wave of relief rolls over him so powerfully it makes him gasp. He freezes in place for a long moment, his eyes raking hungrily over Dean taking in every subtle nuance that no one else could ever hope to notice. Every little detail that says this is _his_ Dean. His big brother and his lover who has been missing, almost making him wonder if the demon had already taken Dean’s soul and left a changeling in his place to torment Sam.

But Dean is right here and abruptly Sam is tired of just looking. He’s across the room with no real memory of moving, wrapping Dean in his long arms and kissing him hard. Dean is more than ready for him, answering every rough swipe of his tongue and almost-too-hard bite. It’s harsh and demanding and exactly what they both need. In moments, clothes are being shed haphazardly with little regard for their well-being.

They’re both naked and hard and wanting and they pause for a moment, eyes meeting. Then Sam sinks to his knees to show his brother his devotion. He’s been worshipping Dean his whole life and performing this particular ritual for the last decade. He remembers the first time he knelt before Dean. He was fourteen and desperately in love. He’d tried to hide it, but he never could keep secrets from his big brother.

_No, Sammy. We can’t. It’s wrong._

_Please, Dean, I love you! Let me show you._

Dean looked down at Sam, his face twisted with guilt and indecision, but Sam knew his brother well and he could tell that Dean wanted this.

_I need it, Dean._

Even at that age Sam knew that Dean wouldn’t deny him what he needed. And that’s how he managed to give Dean what they both needed.

And now Sam treads the same well-worn path, a mixture of the sacred and the profane. He runs his hands over Dean’s hips and down his thighs, taking a moment to drink in Dean’s beauty. He never gets tired of seeing his brother like this.

Sam takes Dean’s cock into his mouth slowly, relishing the heavy feel of it on his tongue. He tastes every bit of it that he can, licking at the slit and catching the bitter flavor of pre-come there before teasing the nerves just under the head.

That elicits a groan from Dean which spurs Sam on. He licks hot stripes up and down the shaft and teases ever so lightly with his teeth, simultaneously reaching behind to cup Dean’s balls. The sounds from Dean are constant now, low moaning alternating with shrill whining interspersed with the occasional coherent word like “Jesus, fuck, Sammy.”

Sam takes Dean back into his mouth and sucks hard. After only a moment, Dean pulls him back. “Don’t wanna come like this,” he rasps, his eyes dark with wanting.

Sam nods and fumbles for his discarded jacket, finding a battered bottle of lube in one of the pockets. He hands it to Dean and then draws him down to the floor, leaning back and spreading his knees apart as his brother kneels between them.

Dean spreads lube onto his fingers and presses into Sam, prepping him quickly, but carefully. Sam rocks his hips, impaling himself on his brother’s fingers, eager for more. Dean gets the message and pulls his fingers away.

In moments he’s pushing Sam’s thighs even further up and apart and pressing his cock into Sam’s body. Sam breathes deep as Dean pushes slowly inside. When he’s sunk all the way in, Sam reaches up and draws his head down to mold their mouths together. As their tongues battle, Dean starts to move and Sam follows his rhythm.

They’re pressed tight together, breathing each others air. Dean’s thrusts are growing faster and more erratic. Sam’s cock is trapped between their bodies and the friction is enough to drive him crazy. Dean slams into him hard, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Soon Sam’s spurting thick white come up between them and calling out Dean’s name on a broken half-scream. His body clenches hard around Dean’s cock and Sam feels Dean filling him up and giving his name back to him.

Dean pulls out and collapses half on top of Sam. They’re on the floor and they’re a sticky mess, but neither of them have the strength to move. Sam snakes and arm around Dean’s back to prevent him trying to get up or move away.

“I missed you,” he mumbles into Dean’s shoulder.

“I didn’t go anywhere,” Dean answers with his lips against Sam’s temple.

Sam sighs heavily. “Yeah, you did, but you’re back now.”

Dean doesn’t try to deny it again. He’s silent for a bit, then answers, “Yeah, I’m back.”

They drift for another few minutes, just breathing together. Then they pick themselves up, clean up as best they can, and get dressed. After all, they still have a job to do.


End file.
